


新手班主任观察日记

by Prophet6_0091



Series: 幼化等杂七杂八（。 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091
Summary: ★比预想中难写，赶零点那就先发三位上来吧ww★设定是新手班主任对班上的崽子的观察记录（禁止题目注释套娃★幼体设定注意！
Series: 幼化等杂七杂八（。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780258
Kudos: 2





	新手班主任观察日记

**Author's Note:**

> ★比预想中难写，赶零点那就先发三位上来吧ww
> 
> ★设定是新手班主任对班上的崽子的观察记录（禁止题目注释套娃
> 
> ★幼体设定注意！

**Manuel Neuer：**

1.浅金毛蓝眼睛肉肉脸，超绝可爱。

2.平时不多说话，有点容易害羞。会跟Müller先生以及Hummels先生混在一起（聚众打牌）

3.因为跟另外两位小先生是损友，于是也一起在数学上共沉沦了吗？？？地理一科不能拯救你的平均成绩的啊Neuer先生花点心思吧！！

4.自尊心很强。虽然是男孩子，但午睡的时候必须抱着泰迪熊（噗）但不能笑他，不然会生闷气然后躲你好几天。

5.除此泰迪熊之外一切都很早熟，遇事会冷静得像个小大人，但与此同时说话也能瞬间冷场呢……

6.我问你感觉考得怎么样真的不是想让你回答“写完了”的（虽然有些孩子是写不完

7.表面很乖其实意外的狡猾，有戏精天赋（惨痛的发现

**Thomas Müller：**

1.棕色卷毛，有超级明显的虎牙。

2.不过行为模式会比外貌更加好认，好认到隔着800m只要他喊一嗓子你都能认出来是他。拜仁死忠，经常穿着拜仁球衣在操场乱晃。

3.组织委员，人缘极好，跟谁都聊得开。但他为什么还会知道纸牌屋这种剧的，这玩意儿未成年人能看吗？？？

4.要么是吃广播长大的，要么干脆就是广播精转世。话多，话很多，话超级多。

5.会试图通过跟老师聊天逃避睡午觉，一定要小心提防！上当三回了！

6.家里养了小马，年纪小小却自诩是当爸的人了emmmmm也行吧，不过不要把学校发的苹果拿回去喂小马好吗？你自己都瘦成牙签了！！

7.★要时不时翻他的书包！小学生聚众打牌传出去还得了！？

8.★注意隔离Neuer、Hummels这两个，不然他们上课都能偷偷打牌。

9.除了广播，可能还是小棉袄成精，大冬天会帮你拿大衣的那种。

10.虽然有点吵也有点跳，成绩莫名的还行……？

**Joshua Kimmich：**

1.绿眼睛，砂金头发，小圆脸，矮个头。喜欢反戴鸭舌帽，有时候会穿着超大号多特蒙德球衣乱跑。

2.是模范生，学习委员，稳定的年级第一。相对靠谱，有什么事情吩咐他也可以。

3.但为什么长那么可爱却老是露出不爽猫的表情呢。

4.★对自己名字很在意，虽然写的是Joshua但一定要人叫他Josua，在这一点上非常倔强，要是持续叫不对就会持续跟你生闷气（虽然皱着脸也很可爱

5.是小左撇子，安排同桌的话注意一定要给他安排靠左的座位。

6.写字有点密，有时候写着写着空格就没了，批改他作业断句有点麻烦……

7.奶凶，平时没事的话脾气挺好的，但一点就着。犯拧的时候会比较麻烦，是个倔脾气的小孩。

8.眼睛里好像长了颗泪痣？莫名有一点点爱哭。如果犯拧就更容易哭。

9.好胜心超重。一道题做不出来都会发脾气，一边发脾气一边做，发脾气气到不行就哭（然后顶着一脸眼泪一手擤鼻涕另外一只手还在草稿纸上算算算


End file.
